Minecraft SMP-Episode 1 feat. Kisa, FuraiKukki, and Lazer- SUCH PROFESSIONALISM
Minecraft SMP-Episode 1 feat. Kisa, FuraiKukki, and Lazer- SUCH PROFESSIONALISM is the first episode in PikaLeeGaming's SMP, and the second episode of Minecraft on the channel. As shown by the title, Minecraft is now separated depending on the content featured in the video. Video Summary Pika Lee, Kisa, Fur, and Lazer start off on Pika Lee's server, struggling to survive through the night, as by the time Pika Lee joins, it is nearly sunset. The four stay on an island near spawn, trying to fight back the monsters. Pika Lee attempts to plant the seeds in the cave, but due to the low light levels, the seeds would pop up as shown in the chat from Lazer. While Lazer is digging a staircase, Fur is making his own dirt home, rather than having a hidey-hole of some sort in a cave. Pika Lee is seen having issues regarding her hunger shortly after Lazer digs a staircase and finds a mini cave. Kisa, Lazer, and Pika Lee begin to explore the cave. Pika Lee's health goes down to half a heart, and retreats in attempts to escape the cave. but due to lacking food Pika Lee encases herself in a capsule. However, she goes back when she learns of Fur getting some food, being cooked chicken. Unfortunately for Pika Lee, she does not have high enough hunger to have her health regenerate. Deaths * JJBoi808/Lazer/JJ/Boi- 2 Deaths ** First being blown up by a creeper, directly behind Pika Lee while she is crafting. ** The second death is when he intentionally dies to a creeper due to being lost. * FuraiKukki- 1 Death ** Was accidentally slain by Kisa * Zevee00/Kisa- 1 Death ** Slain by a zombie by the cave opening. Trivia * Some words exchanged between Fur and Pika Lee imply that there was a previous map before the current map shown in the video. ** Fur states that he witnessed Lazer and Pika Lee blowing stuff up while in creative. ** Pika Lee wants to grant herself OP in order to stay alive, implying that she may have had OP before the map was changed. * Pika Lee states that this video was "so professional", being sarcastic. There are many reasons on why the video was unprofessional, some stated by Pika Lee herself. ** Audio Reasons: *** Lazer's microphone creates echos of Pika Lee's voice, either that or his headphones are not plugged into his audio jack. *** Pika Lee was eating while recording, macaroni to be specific. There are some chomping noises that you can sometimes hear. **** In addition to that, sometimes she would talk while eating. ** Gameplay Reasons: *** Pika Lee is not aware of the low light levels affecting the seeds, which resulted from an incorrect response from her when Lazer asks Pika Lee why the seeds are popping off the ground. *** Pika Lee does not know what amount of hunger is required in order to start regenerating health. *** Lazer may not know how to bring up F3 and read coordinates, which resulted in his second death, being to the creeper. * This is the first Minecraft video to feature commentary from other people that is not PikaLeeGaming. * This episode marks the debut of Lazer on the channel. ** However, Lazer does not provide full commentary for some of the video due to his microphone creating an echo of Pika Lee's voice. * This episode marks the debut of FuraiKukki in a video. ** FuraiKukki has appeared before, in the comments section of PikaLeeGaming. *** He comments "Umm.... L?" on Minecraft Episode 1-Getting Started, PikaLeeGaming Channel Trailer/Channel Update, and Channel Trailer: The Next Let's Play *** He has also commented twice on the first episode of Splatoon, commenting "Noice" and "now get a chicken" *** He has also commented on Saltoon Episode 6, three times. **** "Bamber" **** "This strategy just occured in my head while i watched a few min. of the episode and what you should do with the roller is to be aggresive. And you may have know that going head on is not the smartest strategy for the roller that means you should splat squid(so you are a smaller target and faster) towards them. Than you attack and you should also use your bomb more. Also if you plan on going to the enemy side you should make sure you have full ink.﻿" **** "If you are going to clash with a roller you should splat first than roll it gives you a better chance of win. Or you can just go around him orrr bomb first than go in"